


Down in a hole

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki and his punishment hole.  The dialog is “not in English,” therefore no accents.  It’s really weird not writing accents.<br/>This is sort of an alternative version from Dethzazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in a hole

Toki was in his hole, down in the dark.  
How long had he been here this time? He couldn’t seem to remember, minutes felt like hours in this place, and hours like days, always had.  
He felt around for his doll, but it was gone! They must have found it, _he_ must have found it. The straw was gone too, there was nothing at all he could use to fashion another, if another would even work. If another could possibly be magic as well?

Sometime soon the Farspider would come, and there would be no way of stopping it this time.  
Toki crawled to the wall and huddled down against it, trying to make his small self even smaller, invisible. No there’s no Toki here, just a wall...  
He waited. He would not sleep, couldn’t dare to sleep. Not down in the dark like this, alone.  
Sometimes other things came too, other bad things. Without his doll to keep them away...

An unknowable amount of time later, something was near!  
Toki had no idea where the things down here came from, they seemed to be born of the darkness, appearing at an impossible distance and slowly closing in on him.  
He couldn’t quite make this one out yet, but it was a new one. It was pale, possibly white, and almost glowed against the darkness surrounding it.  
Don’t ever trust any of them, everything down here was bad.  
Even Toki. 

The figure came closer, and Toki could make out that it was a boy. That was impossible of course, he’d walked in from far past where the wall of the hole was.  
A new horror in a pretty shell, come to torture him. Maybe there would be nothing left for the Farspider when it finally arrived. Maybe this _was_ the spider, in a new disguise?  
Anything was possible here, anything but hope.  
Unmoving, Toki waited.

The ‘pale boy’ stopped in front of him. “Toki? You can leave this place now.” He held out his hand.  
Shaking his head, Toki cringed back as far as he could and shoved his own hands into his armpits. No way was he trusting that thing!  
The ‘boy’ dropped his hand, and knelt on the floor to face him. At least he wasn’t attacking?  
Yet.

“Toki, don’t you want to leave this place? You can, any time you want to.”  
Of course he couldn’t! He was being punished for... He couldn’t even remember, if he’d even been told in the first place. But he was being punished, and he couldn’t leave. That’s how it worked.  
He studied the boy, as well as he could in the choking dimness. It was best to keep an eye on him, whatever he was. Pale skin, pale hair, pale clothing... maybe he was a ghost?  
Ghosts were bad too!

But he was just sitting there. Everything else in this place had tried to attack him, why didn’t this one?  
The boy tentatively reached out his hand, and Toki flinched. The hand was quickly withdrawn. “Sorry, I won’t try to touch you. But will you listen to me? If you won’t speak, will you at least nod so that we can talk?”  
There didn’t seem to be much risk in that. Toki nodded, and waited.

“This place isn’t real. You made it, you can control it. You can leave whenever you want to.”  
Toki shook his head violently, _of course_ this was real! Why was the boy trying to confuse him? He wished he had his doll to protect him, he needed it!  
“Well then I guess I’ll just have to wait with you, until you’re ready to leave.”  
They sat, watching each other.

Toki became aware of faint sounds. He listened harder. Voices, speaking in some garbled and unintelligible demon language? He must be close to hell indeed!  
The boy seemed to hear them too, and startled Toki by speaking it back at them. He was a demon then? He looked more like an angel, or would if he had wings. It was true that evil wore many clever disguises.  
Thankfully, silence soon invaded once more.

Motion caught his eye, the Farspider was coming!  
Maybe if he held still enough it would mistake the demon boy for him and he would be spared? He didn’t deserve to be spared, he knew that.  
The spider crept closer.  
But what if the boy _wasn’t_ a demon? He had to be warned!  
The hated Farspider was practically upon them, time was up.

Toki rose to his feet. “Behind you!”   
The boy turned as he rose, backing up to stand against the wall beside Toki. “Toki, you can stop him! You can make him go away!”  
“No I can’t! You don’t understand, I don’t have my doll! The doll makes him go!”  
“No, Toki, It’s been you all along! It’s in _you_!”  
The Farspider reared up, towering over them.

Toki screamed and thrust his hands toward it, palms out.   
There was a flash of rainbow light and the Farspider crumbled to dust at their feet.  
It _had_ been in him all along? How could that be? Overwhelmed, he swayed on his feet and felt the boy grab him to steady him. His touch felt solid, and somehow more real than anything else.  
Real. In this nightmare.  
Toki wrapped his arms around the boy, burying his face against his neck and holding on tight. He felt the boy’s arms close around him.

The light changed, everything seemed to change.  
Toki became aware that he was standing in Mordhaus, although he was unsure of which room, holding tightly to Skwisgaar.  
Who was miraculously holding him back.  
Skwisgaar, who had gone down into the dark for him. Who had found a way to bring him back.  
He never wanted to let go.


End file.
